1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a variable level platform elevator adjustment mechanism and, more particularly, to an adjustment mechanism which can be mounted within or inserted into a plurality of carts, palette loaders, truck bins, parts bins and any device that utilizes a variable level platform elevator with an integral elastic means such as springs.
2. Background
Vertical leveling platform devices for maintaining objects at a vertical position are well known in the art. These devices utilize a platform assembly and an elastic lifting means, typically a set of springs. Moreover, these devices enable an operator or user to load or remove objects from a set distance above a surface without unnecessary bending and strain on the neck, back and shoulders. Thereby reducing the risk of injury and increasing operator productivity.
As further background, vertical leveling platform devices typically utilize calibrated springs as a lifting means in order to adjust the vertical height of objects on a platform. The springs are calibrated or chosen to correspond to the weight of the objects on the platform. The spring constant of the spring (the spring constant “k” in the equation F=kx, where “F” equals the force supplied by the spring and “x” equals a spring displacement distance) is selected so that the weight of the objects removed will cause the platform to move through a distance “x”. The distance “x” is also essentially equal to the height of the objects being removed from the platform. The force (“F”) supplied by the spring causes the platform to rise to a height generally equal to the height of the objects removed. Through this mechanism, the spring keeps the objects at the proper height, so that an operator does not have to provide input to keep the objects at a proper vertical adjustment.
Through the same mechanism, the vertical leveling platform lowers the objects as additional objects are added to the platform in order to keep the objects on the platform in a vertical position that minimizes the bending required to remove an object from the platform. As objects are removed from the platform, the variable level platform device raises the level of the objects on the platform so that the objects remaining on the platform maintain the vertical position that minimizes the bending required to remove an object from the platform.
A problem commonly encountered with vertical leveling platforms is that they do not provide a quick and easy way to adjust the lifting force provided by the springs in order to accommodate different sized objects in transition to and from the platform. More particularly, they do not provide the operator with an easy way to engage or disengage each individual spring or elastic means. For the foregoing reasons, it is apparent that there is a need for a mechanism that enables an operator to quickly and easily engage or disengage said elastic means in order to provide the proper lifting force on vertical leveling platform devices. This would reduce equipment downtime and improve operator efficiency and safety.
The present invention provides a device for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.